Realize
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: When they are all in danger of the demons that are coming for them, Ruby has to sacrifice herself to vaporize all the demons. Before she summons her spell, Sam realizes something that he had never noticed about Ruby. T for some language.


Realize

**Realize**

**Author's note: ****Well hey there! This is my newest Supernatural story…it's a little different than what I normally write…this is a Sam/Ruby pairing. If you don't like them, don't read! NO FLAMES! Song is Realize by Colbie Caillat.**

**Dedications: ****This is dedicated to Hinata-37. She is a big fan of Supernatural and Jared Padalecki ;) and she makes me smile and I absolutely adore her because she is that awesome! I love you tons hun!**

**Summary: ****When they are all in danger of the demons that are coming for them, Ruby has to sacrifice herself to vaporize all the demons. Before she summons her spell, Sam realizes something that he had never noticed about Ruby.**

* * *

"Jesus Christ Sam! We are screwed." Dean hissed through his teeth. Dean and Sam were trapped in an abandoned office building, hiding from over fifty demons that were surrounding them outside. They had salted all the doors and windows, but they couldn't stay in that building forever; they would lose their sanity completely. Sam bit his lip and he looked out the window and he saw all the possessed people just standing there, waiting for them to come out. Sam sighed as he leaned up against the wall. What could he and Dean do besides just stay in there and wait?

"Dude, we are dead." Sam muttered miserably. Dean groaned with frustration and he got up off the floor and he angrily glared at his brother.

"This is your fault Sam!" Dean said in frustration. Sam looked at his older brother, in shock of his abrupt accusations.

"How is my fault Dean? I didn't possess these people." Sam stated, trying to avoid an argument.

"It was your fault that we were here in the first place! You just had to convince me to drive all the way down here and find Bela who still has our colt!" Dean angrily accused, his voice rising as he spoke. Sam clutched his fists to prevent him from punching Dean. Sam could not take it anymore; Dean was now officially under his skin.

"You agreed to Dean! And you want to know the reason why we had to come looking for Bela?! Because you let her steal the colt!" Sam hollered angrily.

"No I didn't!" Dean screamed in his defense. Sam nodded his head, anger pouring out of his eyes.

"Yes…you did!" Sam said, defending himself.

"No I didn't asshole!" Dean furiously shouted, fighting the temptation to throw Sam out of the building and into the large crowd of possessed demons.

"You're the asshole, you asshole!" Sam wrathfully screamed, beginning to charge towards his older brother.

Dean charged towards his brother and they began to fight. Dean threw a few blows to Sam's face and Sam did the very same thing to Dean. It wasn't long until they were both on the ground, violently wrestling each other. Sam was on top of Dean trying to punch him but Dean was saving himself from all of Sam's punches and he swung a few punches at Sam as well. As they began to fight scantily, they both found themselves wondering why they were punching each other out. It must have been the frustration of being locked up in an old building for three hours. Suddenly, as they were idiotically fighting, they heard faint footsteps coming for them.

"Will you two stop fighting and get the hell off the floor?!" They heard a cold and bitter voice ask them. Sam and Dean immediately stopped fighting and they were shocked at who they saw standing before them. It was Ruby. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket and black leather heeled boots with her long blonde hair dangling down her shoulders, she walked towards the two brothers with a bitter glare in her eyes.

"How about instead of sitting on your asses and fighting like children, how about you do something about those possessed demons out there?!" Ruby demanded more than she suggested. Almost immediately, Sam and Dean got up from the dirty floor and stared at Ruby in confusion.

"How did you get in here? We salted the whole place." Dean asked, wondering how Ruby got into the building. Ruby rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"I was in here from the start. I would've come up and said hi but I had some other things I had to do." Ruby harshly told them, not taking her eyes off of Sam and Dean.

"Ruby, we need your help. You are a demon like them all right? Can you just get them away from here?" Sam begged, knowing that if he stayed in that building any longer he was going to go crazy. Ruby stifled out a laugh and she crossed her arms across her chest, giving the Winchester brothers a 'no duh' glare.

"I think I can do more than just lead them all away…I am going to kill them all." Ruby informed them.

"Every single one of them?" Dean asked with disbelief in his eyes. Ruby rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I suppose you forgot what I told you last time huh? I have a spell that will kill all demons within a one mile radius." Ruby briefly stated. Sam's eyes widened. He remembered when Ruby said she would use that spell. He also remembered the downfall for Ruby.

"Ruby…that means you're going to die too." Sam said, unable to get over the fact. Ruby looked at him and she raised her eyebrows.

"Like I didn't figure that out." Ruby harshly told him. Dean raised his eyebrows when a sudden thought came to his own mind.

"But aren't you supposed to find the heart of a virgin?" Dean skeptically asked. Ruby nodded her head.

"I already got my virgin's heart. Let's just say that the only good thing about where this building is located, there is a very virtuous church right next door." Ruby stated, hinting that she took the heart from a priest or a nun. Sam realized that she had her plan in motion. Sam realized that she was setting up her own death sentence. Sam shook his head, refusing to let this happen.

"Ruby, no you can't do this." Sam abruptly told her. Ruby looked at Sam, with shock in her eyes.

"What?"

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you  
_

"I can't let you do it Ruby. I know that what you are doing is the right thing…" Sam began to say, but was immediately cut off by Ruby, whose focus was all on him now.

"It is." Ruby acrimoniously told him. Sam pursed his lips and he nodded his head, continuing on.

"But you can't do it Ruby. You can't let yourself die. Please, there must be another way." Sam pleaded, shocking himself when he found himself begging for Ruby not to kill herself. Why was he trying to save her?

"Sam, cut the heroic shit. Do you remember what happened the last time you didn't let me do this spell? Lilith ended up causing an explosion, killing everyone inside that police department and your precious little virgin. At least this time, I already have the virgin's heart so the worst is behind them." Ruby argued, trying to win over Sam. Sam shook his head, not giving her the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"No! Ruby, I can see in your eyes that you don't want to die." Sam told her, seeing right through those callous eyes. Ruby shook her head.

"I don't want to die, but we all got to some day. Even demons will die eventually when you humans send us back to hell." Ruby argued back.

"So you admit that you are scared." Sam said, knowing right away that she was scared of being vaporized.

_  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now_

"I'm not scared Sam. This is something that I am prepared for. You have no right to tell me that I am afraid. You are the one who is afraid. You are scared of these demons, you are scared of what could happen to you…and you're afraid of being alone." Ruby told him, reading his mind completely.

"Yes I am Ruby. I am afraid of these demons. I am scared of what will happen to me. And…I'm scared of being alone. I'm scared to death about being alone. I'm not afraid to admit it. But what interests me is why won't you admit it?" Sam asked, not being afraid of challenging her.

"Sam this is a really touching speech of yours but it's not going to change my mind. No matter how hard you try, I'm still going to use the spell." Ruby stubbornly told Sam. Ruby secretly knew that Sam was catching onto her and he was beginning to almost read her mind…and her heart. How was Sam able to understand her when she wasn't admitting to any of his accusations? Was she saying them out loud? Or was there something else there that she herself couldn't see?

_  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This could all pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

"Ruby…I know that you are a demon and you would have me dead before I could turn around, but maybe you should just…" Sam began to say, but then he trailed off. Ruby looked at him and she raised her eyebrows. What was he trying to say? Was it what she thought it would be?

"I should just what Sam?" Ruby asked, her voice going soft on her. Sam shook his head and he stared back into those eyes of hers. He was about to tell her, but then Dean interrupted them.

"Okay I don't mean to interrupt this sweet and tender moment, but I think I should warn you both that there are over fifty possessed demons out there, waiting to kill us. How about instead of arguing like an old married couple, you both think of something that will save us from being killed. Sound good?" Dean asked, with an artificial smile on his face. Ruby and Sam looked back at each other and Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Your brother may be a dumbass, but you're brother does have a point." Ruby quipped cleverly. Just hearing her wisecrack, Dean glared at her.

"Hey! Pipe down you little…" Dean began to say, but then Sam stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Ruby, if you want to sacrifice yourself…go ahead. But I'm coming with you to do your spell." Sam informed her. Ruby raised her eyebrows and she shook her head.

"There's not a chance in hell that I am going to let you come with me." Ruby snapped.

"Its either that or we trap you in this room with the salt." Sam threatened. Ruby angrily glared at him as Dean stood beside his younger brother.

"I don't know what my stupid ass brother is doing, but if I were you, I would listen to him. He doesn't look it, but he could probably kick your ass…even if you are a girl…sort of." Dean said with a charming smile. Ruby stared at Dean and then she went back to staring at Sam. She tried to read his mind and she felt a sense of…realization; something that was making her interested.

"Fine. You can come. But don't do anything to screw me up or change my mind…because then fifty demons and one human will die." Ruby threatened as she began to walk towards the door. Sam nodded his head and he followed after her. Sam knew he couldn't convince her to change her mind, but maybe he could change her heart.

_  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but  
_

Slamming open the basement door, Ruby coolly waltzed into the chilly basement and she cleared off a table. Sam followed in as well and watched her as she began to set up her spell. Sam stared at her as she vigorously set up her spell and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Sam knew right away that she was purposely not looking at him. He stifled out a fake laugh and he looked at her.

"Is there anything that you want me to do?" Sam asked, trying to get her to look at him. Ruby still didn't look at him; she continued to set herself up for the spell.

"Nope…all you can do is just stand there and stay out of this." Ruby coldly ordered. Sam nodded his head and he walked over to the table and he rested his forearms against the cold steel table. Even when they were so close, Ruby still wouldn't look into his eyes. And Sam had just about enough of it.

"You know, you could always acknowledge that I'm here Ruby." Sam rudely told her. Ruby looked up at him and stared at him.

"Hi Sam. There I acknowledged you." Ruby rudely commented. Sam rolled his eyes and just stared back at her with a pair of his own cold eyes.

"You really are a bitch do you know that?" Sam asked, angrily glaring at her. Ruby rolled her eyes and stared at Sam cruelly.

"And you're an asshole." Ruby coldly stated and went back to getting her spell. To Sam's shock, he found himself realizing the little details about Ruby that was still captivating him.

_  
It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you  
_

Sam sighed loudly, not knowing how to word what he had to say to Ruby. He didn't want to sound like an idiot but he didn't want her to die without telling her what he thought about her. Sighing in secret frustration, Sam took a quick glance at her eyes and Sam let a slow smile make its way across his face. He saw something that he had never noticed before. He kept staring at her eyes and Ruby looked up at him and realized that he was staring deeply at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She asked. Sam smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Nothing. I just…I just realized that you have blue eyes." Sam said, in complete awe of those sapphire eyes. Ruby raised her eyebrows. Demons were outside, waiting to kill Sam and Dean and all Sam could think about was her eyes.

"You didn't know that before?" Ruby asked. Sam nodded his head, not looking away from those crystal eyes of hers.

"No I didn't…I'm just realizing now that there is a lot about you that I just noticed about you." Sam told her, just going on with what he had to tell her. Ruby looked at him and was more confused than before.

"What are you just noticing about me?" Ruby asked, not rudely or sarcastically…but now curiously.

_  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other  
_

"There is a lot Ruby. I just realized that you have beautiful eyes. I just realized that I always want you there with Dean and me when we are hunting. I just realized that I don't want you to die. And…I just realized that…you are special to me." Sam told Ruby, saying nothing but the truth. Ruby stared back into his hazel eyes and she was speechless. She could feel the truth coming out of his voice. And to her shock…she found herself feeling the same way about Sam.

"Why am I special to you Sam?" Ruby asked, her voice going soft on her. Sam didn't take his eyes off of her as his hand traveled across the table and took hold of her soft and smooth hand. Ruby was going to snatch her hand out of his, but she found herself to be stiff and unable to move. She just wanted to hear what Sam had to say and if it would be what she thought it would be.

"You're special because…even though you are a demon who wants to help humans…I just always want to be with you. You are a fighter and I like that you are so strong…but you are fragile." Sam told her, refusing to let go of her hand. Still holding onto his hand, she walked around the table so she could be right in front of Sam. She looked up into his hazel eyes and she shook her head.

"You're wrong Sam. I'm not fragile. I have never been fragile." Ruby told him, her voice still going soft on her. Sam didn't say anything; he just stared deeply into her blue eyes as he ran a hand through her golden locks of hair.

"Ruby…don't demons have feelings too?"

_  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now owa, owa ohh_

Unable to contain herself anymore, Ruby grabbed Sam and pulled him into a lusty kiss. Ruby's arms immediately wrapped around Sam's neck and Sam cupped both of her cheeks into his hands, caressing them in circular motions. Ruby and Sam's lips gently grazed against each others and found that they were passionately and hungrily kissing each other. It wasn't long until they both thought that they couldn't survive without feeling each other's touch. Ignoring the fact that she was running out of oxygen, Ruby pulled Sam in closer to her and almost completely forgot about the spell to vaporize all the demons.

The spell!

How could she even think about forgetting that spell? She should have been getting the spell ready; not kissing the one guy who actually felt the same way about her. Regretfully and angrily, Ruby pushed Sam off of her, with no emotion in her cold cerulean eyes. Sam, shocked and surprised by the sudden gesture that she made, looked at her with wide eyes. From what it seemed like, she was actually enjoying their passionate kiss. What did he do wrong?

"Rube, what's wrong?"

_  
Realize  
Realize  
Realize  
Realize  
uh-ohhh_

"I don't want you in the room when I do my spell." Ruby told him, her eyes moistening with tears. Sam blinked in utter surprise and shock. Why was Ruby pushing him away again?

"What?! Ruby why?" Sam asked, trying to get over the shock. Ruby looked at him and tried her hardest not to start sobbing in front of him.

"You're just going to make me change my mind about it. Please, I don't want you to see me like this." Ruby demanded, almost feeling herself begging. Sam stared at her and saw that she had a true sadness in her eyes. A sadness that was killing him. Sam cupped her left cheek into his hand and caressed it softly.

"Do you know where I'm going to end up when I die Ruby?" Sam asked, tenderly stroking her cheek. Ruby, finding the question random, answered with a nod.

"You're headed straight for hell. Why?" Ruby asked curiously. Sam bravely smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Because I'm going with you." Sam told her. Ruby blinked in surprise. Sam wanted to die with her?

"What?" She asked in shock.

"You said it yourself Ruby. We all got to die someday. And…we are both going to die today…together…and we will be together for eternity." Sam told her, making her heart melt.

"But what about Dean, Sam?" Ruby asked. Sam just stared back into her eyes and continued to caress her cheek.

"He will understand. He's going to die soon too. We can all be together." Sam told her, looking very brave. Ruby let a smile grow across her face, even as the tears began to continuously fall from her eyes.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Ruby asked. Gently pecking her lips, Sam nodded his head.

"Hell yeah Ruby." Sam mumbled against her lips. Ruby smiled as she found herself kissing Sam back. She didn't realize until that day, that demons could have such strong feelings about humans.

* * *

_**Okay so that was 'Realize'! I hope you all realize that I would like some reviews please! Ha-ha just had to add that in there! Please, no flames! If you want me to continue writing stories for Sam/Ruby, just tell me! Thanks!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
